mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
G.I. Joe: Sigma 6
G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 is a 26-episode animated series produced by the American company 4Kids Productions and animated by the Japanese studio Gonzo that aired between 2005 and 2006. Rather than the large body of characters that appeared in G.I. Joe: An Real American Hero, ''Sigma 6 ''went with a small team of soldiers. The leader was Duke with established characters Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Heavy Duty, and Spirit being part of the team; new characters included on the team are Tunnel Rat, Snake Eyes apprentices Jinx and Kamakura, Long Range, Lt. Stone and Firefly. Cobra has been streamlined as well, with Cobra Commander, Destro and the Baroness returning along with Zartan and the Dreadnoks and Storm Shadow. The show is largely man vs machine as the human Joes largely are challenged by Cobra who uses robot forces. Showdown (Season 2, Episode 4) Cobra Commander plans to steal a nanotechnology sample that is housed in the Central Museum and chastises Destro for coming late for this assignment. Destro explains he has been working on a project which Cobra Commander deems useless. The Joes move into the museum to stop the heist but walk into Destro's trap. They are overwhelmed by sound and then hit by Destro's project, the Brain Ripper, which put the subject under the control of Destro. All the Joes expect Spirit have Brain Rippers attached to their faces; Spirit challenges Destro only to see his team stand up and follow Destro's commands. Duke takes Spirit's arrow to shield Destro; then Duke and the Joes all prepare to shoot Spirit. Spirit can't bring himself to shoot his teammates; the Brain Ripped Joes fire on Spirit sending through a wall into the hallway, where a Brain Ripper attaches to his face and brings him under Destro's control. Hi-tec, the tech G.I. Joe, sees that the team is in danger and heads to the museum with his AI bot, HOUND. Hi-tec runs into the Brain Ripped Joes and flees; he jacks into the Cobra bots he is forced into and then uses them to fight the Joes, only to see the bots destroyed. He then recognizes that he might be able to apply the same jacking technique to free the Joes; the technique frees the Joes, which causes Destro to abandon the heist. 2017-08-04_(69).png|Heavy Duty gets hit by a Brain Ripper 2017-08-04_(70).png 2017-08-04_(71).png 2017-08-04_(72).png|The other Joes get hit by Brain Ripper 2017-08-04_(73).png 2017-08-04_(74).png 2017-08-04_(75).png 2017-08-04_(76).png|Spirit sees the Joes taken down by the Brain Rippers 2017-08-04_(77).png|The Brain Ripped Joes stand up 2017-08-04_(78).png 2017-08-04_(79).png 2017-08-04_(80).png|The Brain Ripper contraptions fall away from the Joes leaving the mind control chips implanted in the Joes' foreheads 2017-08-04_(81).png 2017-08-04_(82).png|Brain Ripped Duke takes Spirit's arrow to shield Destro 2017-08-04_(83).png|The Brain Ripped Joes advanced on Spirit 2017-08-04_(84).png 2017-08-04_(85).png 2017-08-04_(86).png 2017-08-04_(87).png|Spirit torn with shooting at the Joes under Destro's control 2017-08-04_(88).png 2017-08-04_(89).png 2017-08-04_(90).png 2017-08-04_(91).png|The Joes open fire on Spirit per Destro's order 2017-08-04_(93).png|Spirit gets hit by a Brain Ripper 2017-08-04_(94).png 2017-08-04_(95).png 2017-08-04_(96).png 2017-08-04_(97).png|The Brain Ripper contraption falls away from Spirit and he is under Destro's control 2017-08-04_(98).png 2017-08-04_(99).png 2017-08-04_(101).png 2017-08-04_(103).png|Destro comes to collect Brain Ripped Spirit with the other Brain Ripped Joes 2017-08-04_(104).png|Brain Ripped Duke, Long Range and Spirit come out at Hi-tec's arrival 2017-08-04_(105).png 2017-08-04_(106).png 2017-08-04_(108).png|Brain Ripped Heavy Duty, Firefly, Stone and Tunnel come out at Hi-tec's arrival at the other end of the hall 2017-08-04_(109).png 2017-08-04_(110).png 2017-08-04_(111).png|The Brain Ripped Joes take aim at Hi-tec 2017-08-04_(113).png|Hi-tec realizes he might be able to jack the Brain Ripper and free the Joes 2017-08-04_(114).png 2017-08-04_(115).png|Hi-tec jacks the Brain Rippers and frees the Joes 2017-08-04_(116).png 2017-08-04_(117).png Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Western Cartoon Category:Glowing Eyes